


We Can Heal Each Other

by baslaw



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry being a great boyfriend, Emotionally Hurt characters, Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, F/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: My take on what should've happened in The Flash season 2 episode 9 "Running to Stand Still"Barry could've comfort Patty so well if he told herhewas The Flash, and I KNOW he doesn't to protect her but fuck that he told Linda, didn't he? And is she dead? NOPE. Also, I just miss Patty and Barry together their ending was so unfair. In my opinion, they should've been given a better break up (or not have broken up at all).(also I realized it was probably too soon for Barry to tell Patty that big secret but just screw that for the sake of this story)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	We Can Heal Each Other

We just escaped with our lives. And it was like she didn’t even care we were about to die. 

The trickster set up a trap for us, well, me. _The Flash_. After spinning my arms so quickly that when grabbing Patty, I flew us up to the air, the warehouse exploded. We just escaped, and Patty’s eyes were filled with anger. She looked so mad, yet fragile. She shouldn’t have done that; she shouldn’t have gone alone. She could’ve called Joe or heck, even me. 

Patty just told me that she spent her entire life, becoming a cop, working in Central City, all for her to get justice for her father. Because Mark Mardon killed him, and she blamed herself for not being at work that day. All I wanted to say was that it was utter bull, she shouldn't feel like she should have been the one who died instead of her father. But I bite my tongue. I was the Flash. I couldn’t say that, but maybe Barry could’ve. I sighed, and tried getting through to the broken girl calmly. 

“That’s why you became a cop. Joined the meta-human task force” I said although I already figured it out. Already knew the answer. I just wanted to hear her say it, hoping that it wasn't it. But I couldn’t judge her, because in a twisted way I did the exact same thing she is.

“It’ll be legal when I kill Mardon,” she replied crisply. My heart broke. We were more alike than she knew. “I have made my whole life about getting justice for my father, even if it meant I didn’t have a life. And now I met a really great guy and that doesn’t even feel real to me, and I’m scared he’s gonna find out how angry I am.” 

Patty took a deep breath, and I could tell she was trying to prevent the tears from falling down her face. Even now, she was being as strong as she can be.

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”

I gulped. “Sometimes it’s just easier to say things to someone with no face.”

“Thank you for saving me,” she said, posture more composed. I ransacked my brain for anything I could say to keep her with me, to make her understand it isn’t worth it. 

“You know, even if you get this guy who wronged you, it doesn’t always make things better.” 

She didn’t even know the truth behind those words. I suddenly remembered that Cisco was still on comms with me, and I quickly lifted my arm to turn off the mic so he couldn’t hear me. I knew I shouldn’t be thinking about doing it, but Patty just looked so defeated. There was a huge risk, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. She was so sure that revenge will make the pain disappear when it won’t solve anything. 

“It has to be better than this,” she replied. 

Her hand went to her car door, pulling it open and I panicked. I couldn’t let her leave, not while she was like _this_.

“It won’t be,” I quickly called after her, eyes widening comically. I didn’t even know what I was going to say when I opened my mouth.

Patty hesitantly let go of the door, and gave me a thorough look. I couldn’t tell if she knew how nervous I was, but then again, she was a really good detective. I smiled a little at that. She’s a really good person.

“No offense Flash, but how could you possibly know that.” I stayed silent as she walked towards me, finger pointing right at the center of my chest accusingly. “You don’t know what this fucking feeling is like!” 

I took a deep, shaky breath, and took a step closer to her. She took a step back. I knew I was going to do it. I… I really liked Patty. Maybe even loved. It’s nothing like my silly life long crush on Iris. This... This was real. This was good. And most importantly, I trusted Patty with my all. And I would do everything to keep her safe.

I lifted my hands towards my mask, and put my fingers underneath it. Patty caught on to what I was doing, and I could hear her mouth drop open, a small gasp making its way forth. I didn’t let it stop me as I fully removed my mask, and slowly lifted my head up to look at the most shocked expression I have ever seen. It was totally not the time to think this, but it was pretty cute.

“Barry!” she said breathlessly. I nodded, and grabbed her hands into mine. “Oh my god you’re the fucking FLASH!” I nodded again, letting her get it out. She looked towards the sky, eyes closed. “Why does this make so much freaking sense?” I laughed softly, and squeezed her hands. “I can’t believe… I…. I can’t believe you trust me this much.”

“Of course I trust you Patty. With everything I am, I trust you. And trust me when I tell you that killing Mark Mardon is not the answer.”

“Oh my god I just told my boyfriend how much I wanted to kill someone. Holy fuck, Barry please don’t-”

I brought a finger up to her lip, silencing her. 

“Listen to me, okay?” it was her turn to nod this time. I took a deep breath. “I know _exactly_ how you feel Patty. When I was eleven, I saw my mom get murdered by the Reverse Flash, the man in yellow. Sure, he looked like Harrison Wells but it was a different man named Eobard Thawne who was wearing his face. He framed my father and I spent my whole goddamn life fighting for a way to find him, and get my father out of prison for a crime he didn’t commit.”

“Barry…” she said softly. I just continued, having to get this out.

“I became a CSI to learn how to gather evidence from a crime scene, just like how you became a cop to have a legal way to kill Mardon. Trust me, I was _just as angry_ as you were to see my dad have to be put away for something he didn’t do. For not getting to live with my parents because this man who simply gets to walked freely, got away with it. How was that fucking fair? Eventually, we killed him. My father got out. My life purpose, complete. But that pain, it didn’t go away. My mom was still dead, and my dad left to live his life because I was an adult now, I didn’t need him as much as I would’ve when I was a kid. It made no difference, just instead of anger I felt sadness. 

“But-”

“There is not but’s. I know you’ll get your revenge either way, but trust me, it isn’t going to change the fact that he’s gone. Your father, my mother, they’re both gone and they aren’t coming back."

“If I was there instead… I just feel so guilty for ditching… for not being there...” She let the tears fall freely now, and with a stat I realized I was too.

“I _was_ there Patty. And sure, I was just a kid, but it wouldn’t have made a difference. I feel that guilt hit me like a ton of bricks for years because I got out without a scratch and the people I love more than anything, didn’t. You will still feel that guilt, Patty. That never goes away, even after you avenge them.”

Patty collapsed, falling into my arms crying, sobbing. I silently let the tears run down my face too, holding her tight. Once we both calmed down, Patty pulled away from me so she could put our foreheads against each other.

“I still can’t believe you’re the Flash,” she whispered. I laughed, and held her tighter. 

“Now let’s get that asshole Mardon, and we’ll figure out our next step together, alright?”

Patty nodded, giggling just a bit. I leaned in and connected our lips, fitting together perfectly. I felt her smile during the kiss, and I smiled too, and somehow… somehow. I knew it will _eventually_ all be okay. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Love you all! Kudo's always appreciated.
> 
> (please don't kill be about the spelling I only checked it once)
> 
> I can't wait for season 7


End file.
